the girl with the blood in her eyes
by THE DARK ARCHER15
Summary: k is not you average girl listen as i share her or maybe my story with love mystery and alot of comedy
1. Chapter 1

The girl with the blood in her eyes

Chapter 1 – a normal day (for most people)

Hi everyone my name is kate but people call me "K" here is my story of how I saved the world,wally west and started a new life with a evil start….

(fyi wont be in anyone's perspective just the story)

K was sat in class her science class with Mr. Dhaliwal BORING! She sat there THANK GOD there was only 10 minutes left woooo .She started thinking about old things her past….

(_flashback)_

"_glitch please report to the watch tower for a team up mission with aqua-lad ,kid-flash , speedy and robin"came the voice of the dark night himself .nananananananananana BATMAN!_

"_on my way" she spoke to the communicator (note:glitch is her hero name)_

_*watch tower*_

"_YOLO!"she screamed as she came in to greet her hero friends_

"_yolo"robin and kid flash screamed back they all hugged_

_*after the briefing the are sent to a ware house where glitch is taken*_

_Kid flash had been pinned down by poison ivy's plants_

_Robin, speedy and aqua-lad had been held up rather than pinned down but they all watch as glitch or k was taken ._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the screames of kid flash who at the time had feelings for was the last she saw._

_(flash back ended)_

The bell rang finally schools out!

She always took the back entrance out of school

She went to her special tree aka home/tree house and looked out at the sunset

_(next flash back)_

_When glitch awoke she was different new clothes new weapons but mostly a new mind._

_She knew what she had to do kill them the justice top dogs._

_She stood in the town center _

"_come and get me justice league!" she shouted so loudly that black canary would be impressed._

_Out came the normal gang – _

_Kid flash _

_Flash _

_Aqua-lad_

_Aqua-man_

_Robin_

_Batman_

_Speedy_

_Green arrow_

_She was there with the injustice league_

_A huge fight came villans vs bad guys just as they were winning…_

"_NOW !"shouted the dark knight_

_Aqualad hit here with his water bareers and zataro cast a dimension spell (spell that creates a portal to another dimension)_

_The injustice league had fled and she was about to get sucked in when a hand grabbed her. Kid flash._

"_you don't have to do this k"he shouted over the vortex_

"_I love you k don't do this"_

"_I love you too wally but im changed if I stay it wont be right the one thing you didn't know was I can see the future its part of my power if I stay now it will change your future I cant let the happen "_

_She pulled in close to him whispered in his ear"goodbye wally"_

_She kissed him and let go _

_The portal closed and kid flash knelt to the ground and sobbed_

_(flash back ended)_

Glitch looked over to her old costume she noticed something different about it a glowing purple stone was underneath it

"oh I wish I could go back to my home"she chanted she threw the stone

PORTAL was created

She was sucked in as she fell she hit her head she was unconscious…..

**DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys quick note was just a little excited with the last chapter so I hope I can make up for that in this one!1

Chapter two who the hell is she

When K was through she was in the cave

"oh god"she spoke and fell unconscious .luckily there was at least someone in the cave.

Impulse(or shal I call him kid flash let me know)

Was sat on the sofa when he saw her fall and quickly sped over and tried to wake her up…..

Nothing.

He called for help and lifted her to the infirmary.

Wow she's pretty hot he thought.

When they reached the infirmary he went to get black canary and he explained everything but she stopped when she entered the room she fell silent.

"go get green arrow NOW and wait outside after" she said.

Bart quickly sped off to get green arrow.

Yjyjyjyjyjyyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyjyyjyjyjyjyjyj yjyyjyjyjy

"Dinah what's going…."his sentence could not be finished as he saw the girl infront of him

"batman get here quick!"he screamed into his communicator.

K's eyes fluttered opened, she sat up .

"Uhh where am I oh my god mom, dad IT WORKED!"She screamed as they all hugged

Next thing they next half of the league were in the room trying to figure out why there was a scream as Megan was not in the building.

Greetings and other things were held till nightwing entered .

Yjyjyjyyjyjyjyjyyjyyjyjyjyjyyjyjyjyjyyjyjyjyjyjyjy 

"hey what's going on?"he asked but silence fell as everyone left the room

"OH MY GOD K?!"…..

Dun dun dun cliff-hanger ok just a quick profile a must read!  
name: k AKA glitch

family:bloodlined parents died in cold blood joker and henchmen murdered her family including brother (will be mentioned later on!)adpted by black canary and green arrow.

Age 12-13

Other

She got locked in and alternate dimension so lost a few years should be the same age as dick!


End file.
